Unexpected  A Traitor's Love
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: A oneshot sequel to Unexpected. Kabuto and Sakura never expected for things to turn out like this. KabuSaku!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if people didn't know that already).

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my first KabuSaku fanfic Unexpected! I decided to make a small sequel to the story, just finish things off after Kabuto's return (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, read Unexpected to catch up). It's only going to be a one shot sequel, but I hope that you enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed the first! Long live KabuSaku!

Unexpected – A Traitor's Love

"GAH!"

Naruto's sudden scream made Sakura bolt awake. "Naruto-chan, what's wrong?" she asked. "He's...he's...half-naked! Next to you! Gah, I knew you guys were in love, but...JEEZ!" he yelled in stammers, pointing to the silver hair man that was now waking up groggily behind Sakura.

"Oy...Kabuto-kun's shirt was all sweaty and dirty. Do you really think he would wear that to bed, especially knowing that a girl's next to him?"

"Give us a heart attack...you haven't changed much, have you Naruto?"

"Shut up! I'm just worried for my friend!"

Sakura sighed with a smile, "Naruto-chan...he won't hurt me, okay? We didn't do anything." Kabuto smirked, "Besides, if I wanted to do anything, I'd been too tired to do it. Well...maybe." Sakura blushed a bright red and Naruto tried his best not to punch the man in his face. "I'm just going to get us some breakfast. Hopefully cereal and milk will do," he said, going over to the kitchen.

Sakura looked over Kabuto and gave a light smile despite the hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Why must you mess with his brain?" she asked playfully. Again he smirked, "Because it's fun."

Suddenly, things went serious as Sakura looked away, her eyes sparked with worry and sadness. Kabuto noticed that and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"People are going to find out soon...I know Naruto-chan will keep things a secret, but things might leak out soon, and then..."

"Sakura...let's go get something to eat."

She looked up at his onyx eyes, gave a small smile, and sniffed back the tears that were trying to form. "Okay," she said, getting up out of the bed.

* * *

"Naruto, can I talk to you in private?" Kabuto asked, knowing that Sakura was out of earshot, busy with taking care of laundry in thanks for their stay. "What?" the blonde asked, turning his head to him.

"I'm going to see Tsunade-sama by myself, so I want you to watch Sakura and make sure she doesn't try to follow.."

"What!? Why !?"

Kabuto sighed, "She needs to know everything. I know how Tsunade-sama feels about Sakura; she's like a daughter to the woman. Besides, I know I have a punishment to face, and I don't want Sakura to be there when she gives it," he replied.

"Yeah...but you know she'll want to be there with you."

"I know. But I don't want to cause her anymore stress. She's gone through too much these last few days, and I don't want to cause her anymore."

"Like that's going to happen. Knowing you went by yourself will make her freak out."

"I guess, but still, I rather do it on my own."

Naruto sighed as he stared hard into Kabuto's onyx eyes. "All right. But you best come back soon. I won't be able to keep Sakura-chan back that long before she goes to try and find you," he said. Kabuto smirked, "I won't be long."

* * *

"Hello, Tsunade-sama."

"You...what the fuck are you doing in my village?"

"If you will be patient enough, I will tell you."

"I have no patience for traitors."

"Do you have patience for Sakura?"

Tsunade went silent at this for a moment. "What about her?" she asked with a suspicious brown eye on the man.

"This is going to be a long story, so bear with me..."

* * *

"Damn it, Naruto-chan! Why did you let him go!?"

Naruto barely managed to duck as the book she threw almost hit him in the head. Sakura was asleep, still tired from the action yesterday, but when she woke up, Kabuto was nowhere to be found. And sadly for Naruto, Sakura demanded answers, and he just couldn't lie to his best friend.

"I couldn't though! He already made up his mind, and I wasn't about to go and change it!"

"You idiot! Tsunade-sama's sure to kill him, and then...then I would..."

Sakura bent down and sobbed into her hands, her body trembling hard. Naruto could only stare for a moment before he walked over to her and looped an arm loosely around her. "He'll be fine. I know he will be. I mean, he's not going to leave you hanging. I know he loves you a lot if he is risking things like this," he told her, brushing a quick hand through her hair.

"Yeah...Thank you for being honest with me, Naruto-chan."

"Of course. Now come on. How about we bake something? I still have some cookie mix from when we baked some for Hinata-chan's birthday."

* * *

"I see..."

"If you believe me or not, I don't care. I just wanted to tell you for Sakura's sake."

"You came here by yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes. I didn't want her to come. I didn't want her to hear whatever my punishment will be."

Tsunade stared at his straight and cool face, watching him as he leaned against the wall with his eyes slightly darted to look on the floor. "You love her, don't you?" she asked, catching his attention. He was still silent for a few minutes, but at last he parted his lips to speak.

"Yes."

* * *

"I hope Kabuto-kun will like these when he comes back."

"I'm sure he will. You made them," Naruto said with a chuckle, receiving a laugh in return. "Probably," she said cheerfully, her worries for Kabuto pushed back ever slightly to let that bit of happiness come in.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the window, and her attention turned to it. "Kabuto-kun, you're--"

It wasn't Kabuto. This was a different pair of onyx eyes.

Naruto's mouth dropped upon seeing the figure. "Sasuke-teme..." he managed to breathe out.

* * *

"Kabuto...you do know that the punishment for what you've done is death, right?"

"Yes, I know."

Tsunade sighed in uneasiness. "This is a hard decision for me, Kabuto. I don't want to hurt Sakura anymore than she already is. She hasn't fully gotten over her parents' death, and to expose her to losing someone else she loves in that way may be too much for her to handle," she said. Kabuto continued to lean against the wall in patience.

"Let's go and see her. I want to talk to her about this. Where is she staying?"

"We're staying at Naruto's apartment."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled in increasing anger, rushing over to punch him in the face. Sakura was backed away against a wall, her eyes full of fear mixed with anger and curiosity. Sasuke blocked the blonde's punch, "I'm not here to fight, dobe. Or to hurt you Sakura. I came with good words, believe or not."

Naruto seethed, "Like I believe you, teme. You tried to rape Sakura-chan!"

"Will you shut up?"

"No!"

"Please...both of you stop. Let Sasuke say what he wants to say."

Both males stopped their bickering to stare at the girl that was still against the wall, but her eyes have calmed down slightly from the fear that was in them. Sasuke straightened, turning his attention to Sakura. "Sakura, please come over here. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he said sincerely, extending out a careful hand to her.

She was very reluctant, untrusting of the man before her. But after a few moments of hesitation, she did take his hand, and he gently brought her into his arms in a sweet embrace.

"I just want to apologize. I'm sorry for what I tried to do. I wasn't in the right mind. I was so fueled about my goals that I didn't care about you. I was an idiot to think about hurting you, or anyone else if you didn't conceive. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, Sakura, but I just wanted you to know."

Sakura was silent and didn't move, but she finally allowed herself to embrace him back, "It's all right, Sasuke." He actually smiled, relieved that his former teammate forgave him. Naruto smiled himself, patting Sasuke on the back. "I forgive you too," he said. Sasuke smirked, "Dobe."

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke, "But now what are you going to do?"

"I'm still going to kill my brother. Nothing's going to prevent me from doing that. But afterwards, I plan to come back. And...hopefully, the three of us can start over our friendship."

Naruto laughed, "It never died, and it never will! But when you do come back, we're going out for ramen, and I'm going to buy." Sakura laughed, shaking her head with a smile. "You and your ramen," she said as Sasuke just smirked.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, holding out his hand, "Until next time then, dobe." Naruto stared for a moment, smirked, and took it with his own, "Next time, teme." He smirked, turning towards Sakura and leaving a small kiss on her forehead. "Bye Sakura," he said as he went to the window.

He stopped and turned, "Be happy, Sakura." She stared for a moment, her mouth agaped, then closed it and smiled, "Of course. Good bye Sasuke-kun."

He smiled at that, and left with a weight off his chest.

* * *

Just shortly after Sasuke left, a knock came on the door, and Sakura went into Naruto's room to hide. Knowing that she was hidden, he went to the door and opened it.

"Huh? Tsunade-sama? Kabuto?"

"Naruto, where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked, coming inside with Kabuto following behind. Upon hearing her name, she came out from Naruto's room. Her eyes landed on onyx and she smiled, running and crashing into him, arms around his neck tightly. "Kabuto-kun!" she cried out, glad to see he was back and unharmed. Kabuto smiled slightly and embraced her back, holding her tightly.

"Sakura...we need to talk," Tsunade said sweetly, almost hating herself for wanting to pull the two apart. It became very apparent that Sakura did love the silver hair medic immensely. Reluctantly Sakura stepped back, but she kept a hand near his to grasp. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she asked, forcing back the tears that were trying to form in her eyes.

Tsunade sat down on the couch, Naruto following her example. Sakura sat next to her while Kabuto leaned against the wall. The woman sighed, staring deeply into the green, sad orbs that belong to one of her most precious gems.

"Sakura...you know that the punishment that waits for Kabuto is death, right? It's the punishment given to those who betray Konoha, like he has."

The tears came down freely now, and Tsunade gave Kabuto a look to tell him not to come close. "Y-yes, I kn-know Tsu-tsunade-sama," she stammered through deep breaths. Naruto could feel his heart break from the sound of her voice, but he could see Kabuto was going through worse. Sakura bowed her head, not wanting to look at Tsunade anymore. The Godaime frowned, placing a careful hand on Sakura's head.

"But...I think I came up with a better solution. One that I think will make everyone happy."

This time all eyes were on her, and she gave a gentle smile when she saw Sakura's eyes back on hers. "Come over here now, Kabuto, and sit down," she said, and he did as told, wrapping his arms around the silently crying kunoichi.

"We will be the only ones that know about this, all right?"

* * *

_Three months later..._

"Kaburen-kun!" Sakura called, waving to a silver hair man that was waiting on a bench outside the hospital. His hair was short, about as much as Sasuke's would be if it wasn't always stuck in the spikes. He wore a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and wore a pair of black pants and a dark violet shirt. On his head, he wore a leaf headband, and his lips form a smirked at the call of the pink hair beauty coming towards him.

"Hello, Sakura. Are you ready for our date?"

"As soon as I change out of my clothes, I will be. I'm glad to see you were waiting."

He smirked, bending down to meet her ear, "I'm always willing to wait for you." Sakura smiled, her lips meeting his.

Only four people in Konoha knew who Kaburen was, and that was how they wanted it. The day they came back, Kabuto was given what was the best punishment in his opinion to have: he could no longer be Kabuto Yakushi, but Kaburen Hisami, a son of a friend of Tsunade's. He was able to stay with Sakura, as now Ino decided to move out to live with Shikamaru ("He asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed as soon as she got home from a mission).

She pulled away from him, leaving a whisper on his lips, "I love you, Kabuto-kun."

He smiled; he would only smile at her. "I love you too, Sakura," he said, entwining his fingers with hers and started to lead her down the street to their home.


End file.
